


Luv Note

by sapphfae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daydreaming, F/M, Gaming, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Other, brain rot, i had to include patches, idk what else to tag, literally im just a simp, thats it, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfae/pseuds/sapphfae
Summary: Dream can't stop thinking about his crush. His head is full of soft thoughts like cute dates, cuddles, and kisses. These thoughts lead him through quite a bit of his own mind.-This fic was written by me (I was simping shhhh). Any type of support is very much appreciated!!!
Relationships: Dream x Reader - Relationship, Dream/Reader, dream & reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Autumn Evenings

The autumn air is crisp and gentle. Moonlight beams throughout the sky, shrouded by sheer clouds, drifting softly and swiftly throughout the evening sky. The windows are cracked open, allowing wind to pass-through as it pleases. Every few moments, a gust blows in, bringing in the cold weather. Dream is laying on his bed, arm propping up his head along the frame of his window, and silently enjoying existence. Dream closes his eyes, taking in everything around him. The gentle breeze gracing his skin, leaving goosebumps as an afterthought. Leaves, shaking from their branches and floating throughout the dimly lit streets. Crickets are heard chirping sweet melodies, luring Dream into relaxation. Picking up his phone, Dream opens Spotify and begins a playlist.

‘Sleeping has never been so easy.’

Dream lets out a sigh, allowing himself to sink into his mattress. He arches his neck and claps a hand over his eyes. “I miss them,” Dream thinks, “Why do I miss them so much. It’s not like I’ve even gathered the courage to ask them out.” 

‘And if it seems you don't feel the same’

‘That's alright with me’

‘I understand with me isn't quite the best place to be’

Staring back out the window, Dream directs his attention to the moon. He has had fascination with greek mythology since he was small. He remembered that Selene was the goddess of the Moon. Gazing mindlessly towards the gentle aura of Selene, Dream softly closes his eyes once more.

‘I wanna make you feel real easy’

‘I wanna hear you talk for hours’

•••

“Clay!”

It’s about 7 pm, mid November. A quilt is casually spread across the muted green ground where Dream stands. The air wisps both y/n and Dream’s hair around their faces as each stands on opposite sides of the meadow. All around them are small flowers in pale blue and yellow. Fireflies light up small patches in the grass, bright and sharp like that of a newly light match. Y/n runs to Dream, causing Dream to let out a laugh and hold his arms open, grinning. “Dream! Oh my gods..” breathes y/n. Dream, still smiling more than he has in a while, gingerly places his hand on y/n’s cheek. “How are you, my love?” It was said with so much love and true meaning. Y/n softens, cupping their lover’s face. “I’m not even here, darling.”

•••


	2. Pastel Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning is confusing. Though Dream is doing the same thing as normal, there’s more happening within his mind. Why is this happening? “Ah shit.“

Dream jolts from his bed, hitting his head on the window in the process. “Ugh,” he groans, “What the hell was that all about?!” With an exasperated sigh, Dream’s head fall into his palms.

“Ah shit.” 

Soft light streams in past the edges of Dream’s window. Dust drifts in and out of the rays of light, the light the bed and white walls. Doves are cooing and cars are zipping by a few blocks away. 

Eventually, Dream pushes off his comforter and stands up, falling over due to his sudden movement. Dragging his feet across the floor, he makes it to the kitchen. Dream hums quietly to himself while grabbing a bowl of cereal and heading back upstairs to stream. Dream sits down, powers on his PC, and opens Minecraft. “Huh. Seems like Karl, Fundy, and George are on,” he repeats to himself. Dream then continues on with doing his silly little tasks. 

After about three hours of streaming and just playing with the others for another four, Dream says goodbye to his friends and stream viewers, then sits for a moment taking in the silence. He puts on his headphones and shuffles his Spotify. He heads back downstairs, grabs a blanket, and settles down on the couch next to his cat, Patches. She mews and situates herself on Dream’s lap. Dream giggles quietly and rests his on the wall behind his couch. ‘Luv Note’ by Chloe Moriondo begins to play in his ears. Dream sighs, but keeps the song on. The sun is setting, leaving the sky a gradient assortment of colors from midnight blue to grapefruit to canary yellow. The patchwork of clouds dusting the sky are piles of pastel shades, each slightly different from the other. 

‘You occupy every one of my dreams’

‘Makes closing my eyes easier then it seems’

Patches purrs and Dream smiles, lightly scratching her behind the ears. His mind returns to the song.

‘Cause everything you do I adore’

Dream’s mind returns to y/n. He thinks of if they were with him, listening to this song, sitting with Patches and the setting sun in the distance. What would it be like to be together? They could cuddle up on the couch, drink hot cocoa, and listen to music. Would they kiss? “Oh no,” Dream scolded himself. He’s only began to fall harder and harder for y/n as time has passed. “What am I doing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldnt tell, i love writing detail >:3  
> random thing: i write most of this while thinking of my own crush, so basically im dream in this HAVAYSGAUVAAJ

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhh i may be a lesbian but i do be simping for dream. also, im a dream kinnie istg /j (....unless??)


End file.
